The object of the application is a unit for conveying filter segments for the machines of the tobacco industry, in particular for manufacturing multi-segment filters for cigarettes.
One of known methods of manufacturing multi-segment filters is placing individual filter segments onto a grouping tape, whereas the said segments are pushed down in order to form a continuous filter segment stream which after wrapping into cigarette paper is cut into multi-segment rods. The said segments are delivered by modules in which the filter rods are cut on multi-flute cutting drums into filter segments which, in the form of sets of segments, are conveyed by lugs in the direction of the grouping tape. From the patent GB 915 203, a module delivering filter segments is known wherein the sets of filter segments are conveyed by vertically positioned lugs and the said lugs move along slots above which filter segments in the form of sets of segments move, whereas the lugs are mounted on a chain situated in a vertical plane. From the publication WO2009074540, a module is known wherein the lugs for conveying the sets of segments are mounted on a chain situated in a horizontal plane.
A problem which filter manufacturers have to deal with is damaging filter elements conveyed by lugs, the working elements of which are situated vertically, that is when the segments are conveyed above the channels in the form of slots along which the lugs are guided, which occurs most frequently when the plane in which the chain works is situated vertically. The segments move then on sharp edges of the guiding channel, which can lead to damage of the segments. In addition, if the cigarette paper wrapping the filter material is not perfectly glued, a deflected part of the cigarette paper easily slides into the slot, which can lead to a blockage of the segments or to the destruction thereof, whereas the blockage of fed segments can lead to the damage or deformation of the lugs.